Learning to Waltz
by Karen Rhine
Summary: Based on events from The Sign of Three. A tiny drabble I did based off a Tumblr post talking about Sherlock teaching John to dance, and the two of them dipping each other, like John does Mary during the wedding.


Violin music drifted throughout the flat of 221B, a soundtrack to what was probably one of the most bizarre events to take place there since John Watson had first moved in years ago. When he had woken up that morning fretting about the fact that he really had two left feet and a wedding he would be expected to dance at in less than a month, and you told him that he would end up like this? He would've laughed and asked what you had been drinking.

Yet here he was… Getting waltzing lessons from his best friend and consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes.

"Stop thinking about it so much, John," the taller man muttered, stopping them momentarily, yet _not_ letting go of his hands. "When you think about it, you start to trip all over yourself. I'm amazed you haven't stepped on my feet yet."

"Shut up," he huffed with a frown, straightening his back and breathing deeply through his nose. Concentration, yes. Or, lack of it. That's the key. He signaled Sherlock with a curt nod, which was returned, before the younger man stepped to the side and began to lead again. It wasn't all so bad once you got the hang of it. Though, waltzing with his best friend was a bit strange. Not _bad_ strange, per say, just… John found his heart was beating faster than it had any right to.

They kept it up for a while, the song looping twice as Sherlock stopped and started, a couple of times shooting off his usual Sherlockian insults that were meant to be constructive. As the song came to an end again, John suddenly felt his center of gravity shift backwards.

"_What the-_" he fussed as he realized that he was being dipped, for Christ's sake. Instinctively, he clutched Sherlock tightly, eyes going wide, and after a moment was tugged back up straight. Sherlock was laughing. John glared.

"It's customary to dip one's dance partner at the end," he was getting out in between deep chuckles. John continued to glare.

"A little word of warning, perhaps?" he requested, trying to get his heart to stop pounding against his rib cage. Yet, somehow, that wasn't all from the dip…

"Alright. Again." And Sherlock grabbed John's arms, rewinding the song a bit, and started off on the waltz again. This time, as it came to a close, John was prepared, and Sherlock dipped him slowly. Their eyes connected and he could feel a warm flush go across his cheeks.

"And…this is where you kiss her, John," Sherlock whispered deeply. His voice was always deep, but this was strangely… deeper. John's heart rate shot up again. They remained like this for a moment before Sherlock started blinking, as if breaking from a trance. Clearing his throat, he pulled them upright again.

"Alright then, my turn," John prompted bravely. Sherlock's eyebrows raised curiously, but he lifted his hands again so they could continue. Their eyes were locked the entire time, John now taking the lead, much as he would need to do on his wedding day. It seemed easier now. As the song once again started to come to a close, John took a deep breath and steadied his hand flat against Sherlock's back before bending, leading him into the dip. It was a bit awkward because of their height difference, but he managed it all the same.

Again, they stayed frozen, staring down at each other. John's heart was beating wildly, and for a moment, his deep blue eyes strayed from Sherlock's piercing ones, glancing down at the bend of his mouth. He released a shaky breath he was unaware he had, and before the courage left him, he bent his head down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Sherlock gripped John tight, completely freezing next to him, before kissing back gently. Pulling away and licking his lips, John glanced nervously to the side before tugging them upright. He cleared his throat.

"Er… like that, I suppose?" he managed to get out, trying to play it off as a practice run as well. But that was bollocks. What mates did practice run kisses? Not that he'd never admitted his attraction to Sherlock to himself, but… He wasn't sure he should have done that. As if he needed the added confusion.

"Y-yes…" Sherlock finally responded, and John blinked. Had he shocked the great Sherlock Holmes into silence? "Yes, like that."

They stared at each other again. Slowly, John smiled. Sherlock blinked rapidly, before allowing himself a smile as well. John had no idea what can of worms he had just officially opened, but… He had a feeling it wouldn't be all that bad.


End file.
